


Worthless portrait

by BuchananBarnes_107



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, CEO Bucky Barnes, Cheater natasha, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Guard Loki, M/M, Oblivious Clint Barton, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Post-War, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Secretive Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers doesnt need help, Steve Rogers thinks he can take on the world, Steve Rogers will protect buckys world, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, alternate universe-billionaire, guard thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuchananBarnes_107/pseuds/BuchananBarnes_107
Summary: Steve Rogers is in a committed relationship with Bucky Barnes, or James B. Barnes to the world. Bucky is the CEO to James B. Barnes fashion. He is also a world famous Fashion Designer. Everything is going well for Bucky, Steve has finally moved into his New York penthouse and he has just signed a deal with Stark-Fashions to make a new suit line with Tony Stark.Steve has secrets, lots and lots of secrets. His mother died beside him four years ago when Bucky was out of the United States, nobody knows this but Sarah Rogers was murdered. Steve has never told a soul what Brock Rumlow did to him, he murdered his mother and raped him.It's been four years and still nobody knows, from the help of Bucky, Steve is working in a small Art gallery, he's safe and wants for nothing, but the guilt is still there. Bucky believes steve is an angel. Everything was going great until Brock Rumlow showed up again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of skinny Steve thinking he can take on the world all by himself and realises he can't and everything is messed up.

Steve Rogers was leaving his small apartment in the Bronx for the last time ever, after numinous times of asking Steve finally caved and moved in with Bucky at his penthouse on the upper east side of New York. To say it was a massive change, was an understatement. Steve wasn't really ready to be so committed to Bucky, Steve was an independent soul. But Steve loved Bucky and wanted to make him happy. 

So when Bucky asked Steve to move in with him and he gave Steve that devilish smile that he loved so much, he couldn't resist and said yes. 

It was 1951 and spring had just started, the city was busy as usual and everything seemed perfect. Steve had a relationship with a man who was a thousand times better then him in every way, but that never bothered Steve. Bucky chose him and Steve loved the protect he received from living with a world famous Fashion Designer. 

'I'm gonna miss you, ya lil' shit' Sam chirps as he loads the back of Steve's red truck. 

Sam Wilson was Steve's best friend, they lived in the same neighbourhood their entire lives. Steve and Sam had a special bond. Sam and Steve were kind of drawn to each from a small age. Steve was an outcast like Sam too, people bullied the pair of them for being who they are, but Steve always thought Sam was a hero, even though Sam hasn’t really done anything, Steve thought the world of Sam and wanted to be more like him.

‘I know me to pal, I will come down more often’ Steve promised his best friend.

‘You’ll forget about me, you’ll be with them rich people at your art gallery’ Sam remarks.

‘Nothing’s gonna keep me from you, anyway, Bucky loves you too’ the blonde tells his friend who laughs.

‘Who knew someone like James B. Barnes knows I exist’ Sam muttered as he loads the final box on the truck.

‘Well he does, so James B. Barnes isn’t keeping me from you anyway’ Steve says ‘Besides, the Bronx is my home, I’ll be back soon. Maybe dressed a bit better’ he looks down at his dull clothes.

‘Get gone then’ Sam chirps as Steve climbs into his truck.

Steve started the engine and did a quick glance around at his neighbourhood, he grew up here, had friends here and he was trading it all in for his partner. Steve was happy in a way to be leaving The Bronx, he wouldn't have to walk down the alley way across the road ever again. Steve wouldn't have to face that place again. But most importantly Steve wouldn't have to see his mothers death or his rape again by looking down that alley. 

Nobody knew about that, he never told a soul. He didn't tell Sam nor Bucky. This was something that Steve Rogers would take to the grave. It was a winters evening a year after it happened, Steve and Bucky were having dinner at a up market restaurant. Someone from Bucky's empire had been fired for touching a woman up, other businesses would have just ignored it, but not Bucky he was ahead of the time and didn't stand for sexism, racism or abuse. That was one of the reasons Steve Rogers loved Bucky Barnes so much, even though he had the money and the power he didn't think he was better then anyone else. Bucky just knew how to use his power as a public figure. It was in that moment when Steve wanted to come clean and tell Bucky everything. He wanted to tell Bucky about his mother being murdered by a man he had never seen before and tell him that that man had raped and abused him in the space of an hour.

He was so close to letting the horrors fall from his lips, he was desperate to tell Bucky, to take the guilt and feeling ashamed away, but he didn't. Steve kept it to himself and enjoyed his very pricey date that Bucky had arranged. 

Steve pulled up outside Bucky's building, Bucky lived in the upper east side of New York, the richest of people lived here, Bucky lived a few blocks away from the James B. Barnes building which was Bucky's empire. Even though Bucky was a Fashion Designer, he sure had his fingers in a lot of pies. Bucky had very good work relationship with Mr. Tony Stark, Tony Stark owns a fashion company too, but it wasn't as popular as Bucky's. Bucky was number one in fashion around the world and Tony Stark was number two, followed by Christian Dior. 

Steve parked his red truck outside Bucky's apartment building, he didn't know where to put his truck, there wasn't a car park anywhere and Bucky kept all his cars in the country retreat outside New York. Bucky's retreat was like heaven, Steve wanted to stay there forever, every time Bucky took them up there. 

Steve waited in his truck for a good twenty minutes before Bucky's best guys, Thor and Loki came out and helped Steve carry his boxes up to Bucky's penthouse. Thor and Loki had worked for Bucky since he can remember. 

The first time Steve had seen Bucky was about six years ago, 1946, it was a year after the war had ended and Steve was still working in the factory. Steve had never been to war as he wasn't fit enough and always had medical and health problems. Bucky was having a bad day trying to set a deal with Coco Chanel and after talking to Chanel herself they both settled on a good enough deal. Bucky left work that day feeling buzzed. Bucky hadn't felt this happy since he was told the war was over. It was at that moment when Steve was visiting his second-cousin Clint Barton in the upper east side, Clint was working in the offices in Bucky's building and Clint had spotted Bucky as he was leaving. 

'Thank you so much Mr. Barnes for the job' Clint preached to Mr. Barnes

'No problem kid' He said simply back, Bucky didn't know who this kid was. He didn't have a clue that his office department had been recruiting. But he simply noticed the lad and accepted his thanks. 

Clint Barton was walking at a brisk pace to keep up with Mr. Barnes, he walked quite fast beside him. He was smaller then Mr. Barnes and Clint could tell that Mr. Barnes worked out quite a lot, Clint thought he was huge. 

Steve was dodging the crowds of business people as he went to meet Clint for dinner, He wasn't to sure where he was and looked around the area to see if he could see Barnes building, that was the name Clint had given Steve when he asked where to meet him after work, Steve was surprised that Clint got a job in the upper east side, but Clint was the smart one in the family. 

Steve looked up and saw James B. Barnes written on the building, Barnes, Steve thought, Clint failed to mention that he was working for the Fashion Designer who Steve thought was a dream on legs. 

Steve noticed Clint and Mr. Barnes walking towards them, Clint spotted Steve 'Steve'. 

Mr. Barnes looked directly at Steve, his stare was contagious and Steve couldn't look away either. 

'Aren't you going to introduce me kid' Mr. Barnes said to Clint. 

'Mr. Barnes, this is my Steve' Clint said wrong because he was to nervous. 

'Your Steve' Mr. Barnes asked. 

'My cousin Steven Rogers' he corrected himself. 

Mr. Barnes smiled generously at Steve and they exchanged hand shakes 'James Barnes the fashion designer, but my friends call me Bucky' 

'They do' Clint and Steve said together a little bit star struck, James Barnes was standing in front of them and he was still shaking Steve's tiny hand. 

'Steven Rogers, soon to be, maybe artist one day' he said shyly. 

'Artist' Bucky asked him. 

'Yeah, Steve is very good with a pad and pencil' Clint informed Bucky. 

'Would I have seen any of them' Bucky asks Steve. 

'No, very private at the moment, hopefully one day I can get them into a gallery' Steve says living in his dream. 

'You should come by my office sometime, I'm sure I can introduce you to some Art Gallery owners who are looking for new art' Bucky asks hoping that Steve would pop by his office. 

'Really, I can do that' Steve asked finding it hard to believe. 

'Of course, If your not busy tomorrow lunch time, come see me' Bucky stated. 

'I, I,' Steve swallowed down his nerves 'Yes' 

'Great, i'll see you tomorrow then, I have a busy evening ahead of me, excuse me. It was nice meeting you' he waited for Clint to give his name.

'Clint' I say, seeing as Clint is too in shock that Mr. Barnes has asked to see me in his office. 

'It was nice to meet you Clint and it was a pleasure meeting you Steve, I hope to see you soon' Bucky said and walked towards the curb hailing a cab. 

'Yes' Was all Steve could get out. 

From that moment on Steve and Bucky were officially dating and crazy about each other. Bucky didn't mind that Steve didn't have a lot of money or that fact that he didn't want to change himself for Bucky. Bucky liked Steve just the way he was. Steve couldn't believe that James B. Barnes was his boyfriend. Steve couldn't believe a lot of stuff that happened. 

Steve was officially James B. Barnes' boyfriend all thanks to his nerdy cousin Clint Barton. 

Thor and Loki walked ahead of Steve as they entered Bucky's penthouse, Thor and Loki put Steve's boxes down in the foyer of the penthouse. 

'Would you like anything Mr. Rogers' Thor asked as Loki went to the elevator and went back down. 

'Where is Bucky' Steve asked. 

'Mr. Barnes is meeting some new business men this afternoon, he told me to tell you, there is food in the fridge and to make yourself at home' Thor responds.

'Did he tell you when he would be done' Steve asks another question. 

'Mr. Barnes is scheduled to be picked up soon' Thor replies. 

'Did Mr. Barnes say anything else' Steve asked sarcastically. 

'Yes he did, he would like me to inform you that he loves you and can't wait to come home to you' Steve was stunned, he didn't know Bucky would of got someone to say that for him, but he was surprised to see that Thor was completely comfortable with it. 

'Thank you, that will be all' Steve says feeling a little bit more powerful then he's every felt. 

Steve walked over to the counter in the kitchen and placed his old ratty wallet down on there. This is home now he thought. Bucky would be home soon, he was engaged with other business at the moment. 

Steve knew lots about Bucky's work but he never really pondered on Bucky's work life. 

Steve was bored around half four and walked around the penthouse to make himself known to the place, he walked in the bedroom and carried his box labelled clothes or what Bucky calls them wasted excuse for clothes. Plenty of times Bucky has asked Steve to throw all his dull clothes out and let him replace the lot of them. True was Steve didn't want to walk around wearing clothes that made him look like he was someone, he didn't want to get noticed at all. It was kind of hard to do seeing as Bucky and Steve's picture was in New York Times at least once a month. 

Steve walked back to the kitchen where Thor was placing down todays newspaper 'Have you done with that' Steve asked. 

'Yes sir, i'm going to collect Mr. Barnes from work now' Thor says simply and heads to the elevator. 

Steve opened up the Times and nearly choked on his own saliva.

_Fashion Designer James B. Barnes has signed a deal with Baseball Player Brock Rumlow to be the new face of Barnes summer fashion catalogue._

That was him, he killed his mother and raped him. That was him. That was him. Brock Rumlow was working with his Bucky. 

Brock Rumlow Murdered his mother. 

Brock Rumlow raped him. 

Brock Rumlow was working with is Bucky. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky can't wait to see Steve after a long day at work, Bucky tells Steve about a deal that him and Tony broke with Rumlow and Steve opens some old wounds when it comes to his demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really surprised to see that the first chapter got more hits than I thought, I honestly thought I wouldn’t have got any kudos yet or hits really, so thank you for reading the first chapter and thank you to the people that left me kudos, means a lot.

Bucky Barnes was excited, he couldn’t remember a time in his life where Steve Rogers wasn’t apart of his past, present and future. Bucky’s entire worked evolved around Steve, every thought or decision Bucky ever made was reflected by the look on Steve’s face. Bucky’s every move was controlled by Steve’s love. Steve was in fact the love of his life and Steve knew that, anyone who knew them as a couple knew that they were in love and nothing in Bucky’s eyes was coming between them. Nothing in this world would keep him from Steve.

Bucky had been on edge all day, he loved his work with a passion but he wanted to get home to Steve. The thought of having Steve around forever was like music to Bucky’s ears, every night he would come home to Steve and every morning he would wake up to Steve. Today was the best day of Bucky Barnes’ life.

On they way to his apartment Bucky couldn’t shut up about Steve, Thor had told him over and over again that Steve was unpacking his things right as they spoke, he was finally home. Steve was finally all moved into Bucky’s apartment, yes Bucky thought again, this was the happiest day of his life.

‘Mr. Rogers has settled in just fine sir’ Thor said as they walked into the elevator together.

‘Was he alright’ Bucky asks, as curious as ever.

‘Of course, sir, the little fella is always alright’ Thor said, Bucky liked it when Thor called Steve little fella, it was true, Bucky liked it when Thor was being his friend and not his guard. It made him feel safer in a way.

Bucky always hated the music they played in these things, so depressive he thought. Nothing like an Elvis song or Johnny B Good.

The elevator door binged open and Bucky darted out, he was eager to see Steve. He lifted his hat off his head and shrugged his coat off, he placed them down on the high stool that was in the kitchen. Steve wasn’t in the kitchen, he placed his briefcase down and noticed Steve’s ratty wallet. Bucky hated that Steve wouldn’t let him buy him nice things, but that was Steve, in Steve’s head its him against the world.

Bucky walked into the main living area and there he was, Steve was sketching outside on the balcony, he was wearing one of Bucky’s expensive suit shirts, Bucky knew that Steve had had a shower at some point today. Steve always wore one of Bucky’s shirts after a shower or bath when Bucky wasn’t here, he told Bucky that it soothed him and made him feel like Bucky was here in a way.

Bucky headed out to Steve, he put his hands in his pockets and stepped lightly hoping not to scare him.

‘Hey baby’ he said calmly.

‘I found something out today, I was reading The New York Times and it said that you hired Brock Rumlow for your summer catalogue and I thought to myself other things that my boyfriend hasn’t told me and the media did’ Steve said as he turned in his spot and faced Bucky who was smirking at him.

‘I had to hire him, he has a high publicity right now and a few years ago, Brock was in line to do a new sports range with me and Tony but it fell through because Tony got offered a lot of money fast and I had to go to Paris to sort it out. So, me and Tony kind of owe him, we basically pissed on his pipes’ Bucky admitted to Steve.

Steve didn’t really say anything, was that the reason he raped him and killed his mum. Steve felt his eyes tear up and turned back around looking at the busy streets below.

‘Are you jealous’ Bucky asks, he loved it when Steve got possessive with him.

Steve stopped and thought for a moment, he could come clean and tell Bucky about Rumlow or he could pretend to be jealous of a baseball player ‘Yes, I am jealous, he’s attractive and I don’t want you around him or other attractive men’ he lies.

‘Nothing is gonna stop me loving you’ Bucky simply says and walks back into the main living area.

Steve had a long and busy day and really just wanted to take Bucky to bed, Steve turned around and walking into the living area, Bucky had his head in the fridge.

‘I can make you something’ Steve says, he knew too well that Bucky couldn’t cook.

Steve knew that Bucky had a cook come in every now and then, Bucky spent a lot of time at the office and usually meals were sent up to him or Steve would bring pizza to him and both of them would share it as Bucky showed Steve a new shoe design.

‘I just wanted a drink, I’ve already eaten’ He tells Steve.

‘I’m tired and I want you to hold me’ Steve said simply and Bucky obeyed.

The next morning Steve woke up around ten am, it was a Saturday morning and Bucky never went to his office on a Saturday, instead Steve heard voices coming from down the hall. Steve got up and put on a pair of trousers and the same shirt he wore yesterday, he walked out of the bedroom and headed to see who was here.

In the main living area Bucky was standing with Thor and Loki, Steve only peeked for a moment, when Tony Stark spotted him and smiled wildly at him.

‘Steve, how are you lad’ Tony greeted him.

‘He’s great’ Bucky said a little too stern.

Steve and Tony go back, Steve had already met Tony before Bucky introduced them. In fact Tony was the reason why nobody asked about his mothers death. Bucky thought Sarah had died from a heart failure but she didn’t, Brock Rumlow broke her neck. Steve had asked Tony to cover it up and Tony did just that. He never asked why and promised to never speak a word to Bucky.

Tony had done this for Steve for the sake of his benefit and Bucky’s, he was guilty. Brock knew about Steve and Bucky, he hurt Steve to get at Bucky but Tony made sure that nobody would ever find out that Sarah Rogers was murdered because him and Bucky couldn’t make him a little richer.

About four years ago at half one in the morning, Steve rogers watched his mother die right in front of him, Brock Rumlow had broken her neck because she screamed for help. Brock had seen the pair head into the alley way from the sub way and thought it was a perfect opportunity to hurt Bucky by hurting Steve.

Brock grabbed Steve and threw him against the wall, ripping his trousers from the small boy, Sarah screamed out and Brock let go of Steve and grabbed Sarah. He broke her neck so fast that Steve couldn’t even process what had happened before he knew it he was forced up against the all and Brock took him right in the alley way. Brock covered Steve’s mouth with his hand and Steve screamed not just because he was being raped but the fact that his mother had died second ago.

About ten minutes later Brock threw Steve down on the ground right next to his mother, Steve stared at his mother’s wide eyes as he heard the quick foot steps disappear into the distance.

‘Steve you alright’ Tony asks, bring Steve back to the present.

‘Great’ Steve said and headed towards the kitchen.

Steve will always be grateful to Tony for covering ups his mother’s death. It was an hour after it happened and Steve lay next to his mother, he didn’t cry, he didn’t scream, he just lay there next to his mother. His trousers at the back end were ripped completely at the back and his mind was racing with things that he heard about rape. Steve didn’t know what to do, his sweet mother was dead in front of him.

As Steve’s mind started to register everything that was happening, he started the freak out. If people found out about this it would be everywhere because of Steve’s connection to Bucky. Steve was imagining the headlines in the paper, people might suspect Bucky and that would ruin his empire. That would ruin his life.

Steve got up and took his jacket off, he tied it around his waist to cover the damage to his trousers. Steve cried as he pulled his mother behind a wheel bin, he sat her up and rested her head on the brick wall.

Steve walked pretty fast out the alley way, he wanted to change and get his truck so that he could hide the body better, as he walked closer to his building in The Bronx, he noticed a classy car waiting right outside his building. Steve’s first thought was that Bucky didn’t leave for Paris and wanted to see Steve. How would he explain the horror and sweat on his face, or the fact that he was trying to hide his trousers with his jacket.

His trousers were falling down so Steve gathered the material at his hip and held onto it tightly, just tell Bucky what has happened he thought.

As he got closer the drivers side door opened and Tony Stark got out, he notices Steve and smiled warmly at him.

‘Hey pal, Bucky’s not home, haven’t seen him have you’ Tony asked looking Steve up and down.

‘He’s in Paris’ Steve managed to get out. Please leave Steve thought.

‘What’s up kid, you look like you’ve been attacked or something’ Tony joked, Steve didn’t find it funny, he had been attacked.

‘I have’ Steve said, he didn’t even think about it. It was kind of a reflex.

‘I knew something was wrong, what’s happened Steve’ Tony walked closer to Steve and Steve jumped so far back he nearly stumbled on the curb.

‘Someone killed ma’ Steve said simply.

‘What’ Tony asked.

‘My ma, someone jumped us. He broke her neck, I didn’t see who it was’ Steve told Tony leaving out the bit where he was raped.

‘Show me’ Tony asked.

‘I need to change’ Steve said this time holding back a moan in his throat.

Steve was in shock walking over here but speaking to Tony about it made him realise that his mother was dead and he had been sexual assaulted.

‘No, go up stairs, stay up there. I’ll deal with your mother, I’ll take her some place nice. I’ll call you when it’s done. Where is she’ He asks the blonde.

‘She’s behind the bin’ Steve said crying into his hands.

‘Right, I’ll sort this out’ Tony said and walked around to his car.

‘Why are you h-helping m-me’ Steve struggled to get out.

‘You’re a good lad and this would kill Bucky if he found out, it would ruin it all for him’ Tony said but something in his eyes made Steve feel like he wasn’t telling the truth.

Steve spent the rest of the night sat in a hot bath, this bath water was red a little from some blood. He sat in the bath until six the next morning, until Tony rang and told him he’d buried his mother.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is certain now that Steve is hiding something from him and he wants to find out what.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets Tony and Natasha for the first time and finds some things about Bucky that he never knew, Peggy is introduced in this one and Bucky finally finds out what happened to Steve while he was in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the support and reads, enjoy x

**_New York- Upper east side 1948_ **

James B. Barnes was holding yet anything party, to congratulate a new line that he’d designed for women’s clothing. Steve Rogers wasn’t as fond of these parties as Bucky was, Steve thought the people were too snobby for his liking, yet Bucky wasn’t like them at all but he still spent time with them. Steve knew that Bucky stayed connected to these people as a way of staying up the ladder. In Bucky’s eyes, the people you know make an impact on you. Steve didn’t really want an impact from them, they were stuck up and called people from The Bronx rough. Steve had never caught anyone saying that, but Bucky had and said that not all people from The Bronx were rough as they said. It amazed Steve that with all the money that Bucky had he wasn’t stuck up or even thought himself better then anyone. It still amazes Steve that James B. Barnes is his boyfriend. To be honest Steve thought he’d never experience love or companionship at all. Steve wasn’t lucky in love but he never really pushed for it either, he wasn’t desperate and knew one day love would be welcoming to him and it was. 

Bucky found it funny that throughout the party he could see Steve obviously uncomfortable, now and then he could see Steve standing alone by a window look out or even making the excuse that he needed a cigarette and Steve didn’t smoke, Bucky knew too well that Steve had bad Asthma. Plenty of times Bucky has had to help Steve while he was having a fit, Bucky always thought that Steve was cute when every now and them he could hear him wheezing. But with that being said Bucky Barnes thought Steve Rogers was the cutest of cute.

The party was amazing and everyone thanked Bucky for his work and congratulated Steve on such a brilliant boyfriend, well majority of them did, the other ones who weren’t as accepting to gays turned their noses up and left. Bucky Barnes knew how most people felt about other men being with other men, but then again nobody at his work really had a problem with the boss liking dick, Bucky supplied them with good fashion and they should be grateful.

Steve excused himself for the busy people in the penthouse and went to his usual spot in the bedroom, he walked in thinking he would be alone, but he wasn’t. Standing on the balcony outside looking down on the busy streets on NY was Natasha Romanov. Natasha Romanov was a super model and worked quite closely to Bucky. She was standing there in a slim black, silk dress, her hair red as always. She was beautiful Steve thought, if he wasn’t gay, he’d definitely have a crush on Natasha Romanov. She was that beautiful it kind of intimidated him a little, she stood there leaning on the railing, holding her cigarette so elegantly. She was a magnificent woman, so classy and graceful. Steve even thought she made smoking sexy and Steve hated smoking. Steve didn’t know what to do, he was sure that Bucky didn’t let people just walk into his bedroom. He felt kind of strange just standing here staring at her. He adjusted his bow tie and flattened down his hair and walk on over to her.

He went carefully, not wanting to scare her.

‘Your Steven right’ Natasha Romanov asked.

‘Yes, Bucky’s boyfriend’ He states.

‘Yes, I know who you are, darling James never shuts up about you’ Natasha says as she takes a long drag of her cigarette.

‘He doesn’t’ Steve asks the question knowing for well that Bucky was crazy about him and vice versa.

‘It’s sweet, it’s nice seeing Bucky with someone he cares deeply for, I’ve only ever known him drunk and alone or the occasional one-night stand’ Natasha informs Steve.

Steve didn’t really care that Bucky slept around before him, everyone had a past ‘He slept around’ Steve asked a little curious on what Natasha had to say.

‘Been manya’ famous men and women in that bed’ Natasha giggles slightly.

‘Like you’ Steve asks boldly.

‘You’ve got balls, I like you’ Natasha says leaning back slightly ‘Yes, I’ve slept with James quite a few times, he’s good in bed right’ She jokes.

Steve didn’t feel jealous at all, he knew Bucky loved him and cared for him way more then a couple of one-night stands with famous super models. Steve just giggled along side Natasha, he liked Natasha she said what she wanted, when she wanted.

‘Not just me, actress Mary-Jane Watson spent the night in that bed and director Matt Murdock’ Steve couldn’t believe Bucky slept around a lot, he found it quite funny that Natasha knew him so well.

‘He’s a good person though, he’s my best friend when he isn’t ignoring me’ Natasha whispers closely to Steve ‘According to him, you’re the best he’s ever had’ Natasha winked and placed a kiss on Steve’s cheek ‘Night Stevie’ She said before heading back to the party.

Steve laugh, he really liked Natasha. She wasn’t stuck up and she was fun to be around. Steve stayed outside on the balcony for a good while, the party didn’t seem like it was going to die down any time soon and he hadn’t really seen much of Bucky at all since guests were filling his penthouse up.

Steve ventured inside and was surprised to see Tony Stark walking into the bedroom.

‘Sorry, lad’ Tony slurred a little, he had obvious been drinking.

‘It’s alright’ Steve said as he turned Tony in the direction of the door, Tony looked around puzzled at his surroundings.

‘How did I get here’ Tony asked Steve.

‘Don’t know, you just waltzed right in here’ Steve said knowing for well who Tony Stark was, billionaire bad boy.

‘Your Bucky’s little bit of ass right’ Tony slurred again.

‘Is that what he calls me at the off, I’m going to have to have words with James’ Steve said calmly helping Tony out of the bedroom.

‘Am I in trouble’ He asked the blonde.

‘No, you’re not’ Steve reassured him.

‘Good’

Steve helped Tony the best that he could into the kitchen, the kitchen was empty but the shouting and laughing on the other side of the door was loud. Steve sat Tony down on a stool in Bucky’s kitchen. The counters were filled with put out cigarettes and empty bottles. Steve hated the mess, hated the whole partying scene and Bucky knew that, he didn’t know why he bothered inviting Steve when he knew for well that Steve didn’t like being around these people. Steve’s idea of a good night out was eating pizza with Sam or going out with just Bucky, or staying in with just Bucky.

‘There you go’ Steve said placing Tony down.

Steve managed the get Tony to drink a glass of water before he went over to the phone on the wall.

‘What’s your landline, house number’ Steve asks, seeing if drunk Tony Stark would understand him.

‘My wife deals with that- I think’ he slurred.

Steve gave up and dialled downstairs.

‘Yes, could you please send a driver for Mr. Stark please, yes, Mr. Barnes’ penthouse, thank you’ Steve said politely.  

‘You are a little thing aren’t you’ Tony said all of a sudden while Steve walked back over to him and placed the tip of the glass onto Tony’s lip.

‘Drink’ Steve said stern.

‘And bossy’ Tony was amused by Steve.

Tony closed his eyes half the time while they waited for the call to tell them that there was a car waiting down stairs. Steve looked at the clock it was one in the morning. Steve hated late night parties that Bucky threw. He kind of hated Bucky in moments like these. Today is there anniversary and Bucky hadn’t even come over to give Steve a kiss yet and Steve wouldn’t let it go.

‘We’ve been together three years today and he hasn’t even come find me yet, its typical’ Steve rants to Tony.

‘Three years, why don’t you live here yet’ Tony asked.

Tony knew that Steve didn’t live here, Steve was too cautions around the place. Too careful.

‘I do live here’ Steve lied.

‘No, you don’t’ Tony said simply.

‘fine’ Steve caved may as well get deep with this guy ‘I’m not ready for all this, the money, the glitz. It’s just not me, I don’t think it will ever be me’ Steve confesses.

‘Fair enough’ Tony said and moved about on his seat trying to get comfy.

They talked for a good twenty minutes before the phone rang.

Steve helped Tony up ‘I think I might be alright to get home’ Tony pointed out.

‘I’ll still walk you down’ Steve says, he always did the right thing.

Steve and Tony walked out into the loud atmosphere of Bucky’s party, Steve glanced around and couldn’t see Bucky anywhere, if Steve had to go home without a good night he would be pissed off but Steve was stubborn and would never cave for Bucky.

Steve gave up trying to find Bucky to say good night, usually Steve would stay the night and have drunk sex with his boyfriend but Bucky was flying out to Paris at twelve o’clock and Steve had things to do with his mother tomorrow.

‘I can’t find him, come on’ Steve said as he guided Tony towards the elevator.

Steve leaned Tony against the wall and Steve pressed the button that would bring the elevator up, he waited with Tony and glanced at the people in the foyer who were shouting. Just as the doors opened Steve noticed Bucky, Bucky wasn’t too drunk but he seemed happy and enjoying himself.

‘Buck’ Steve shouted.

‘Bucky’

Bucky didn’t look this way and Steve gave up, he was too tired and too pissed off right now. He put Tony in the elevator and pressed the button to go down, just as he was doing this Bucky had looked up and caught a glance of his boyfriend leaving his penthouse. Bucky moved towards the elevator and waited for it to come back up, he wanted to say bye to Steve, seeing as he was away tomorrow on their anniversary.

Steve and Tony waited on the side walk as a car for Tony pulled up ‘They you go, home you go’ Steve said playfully.

‘Night night Stevie’ Tony said as he fell into the back seat of the car.

‘Make sure he gets home safe’ he says to the driver.

The car pulled away from the curb and Steve put his hands into his pockets, he glanced around seeing if he could find a cab to get home, that failing he would have to ride the sub way and Steve didn’t want to do that dressed like a little rich boy. It was quite chilly out and Steve shivered a little and started walking away from Bucky’s building.

‘No goodnight’ Bucky shouted down the street at Steve holding his hands up in frustration.

‘I shouted you, it isn’t my fault your deaf, punk’ Steve shouted back but walked towards Bucky.

‘You’re such a jerk sometimes, come here’ Bucky moaned.

Steve walked right into Bucky’s arms and was welcomed with a kiss.

‘I hate that your away tomorrow, I hate when you’re away full stop’ Steve confessed.

‘I know, it’s only Paris. What are you and Sarah doing tomorrow then’ He asked his little boyfriend.

‘Theatre’ Steve said like usually, him and his ma did this regularly.

‘Tuesday I will be back, best see you here when I get home’ Bucky said all serious.

Steve just laughed and hugged his boyfriend tighter.

**_New York 1951_ **

Steve Rogers stared at the canvas painting in front of him, he loved the colours and the way the painter had expressed his feelings in his work. It looked amazing and Steve was glad that good art was in this gallery and not just any old crap. Peggy carter, his boss was a beautiful woman, she was the same age as Steve, twenty-six and was real dame in Steve’s opinion. Peggy was a great friend to Steve and always let him off when he was running a bit late.

Today was his anniversary with Bucky and Bucky had something big planned for tonight that Steve wasn’t really prepared for, he hated today, not that Bucky knew. Four years today, life went shit for Steve rogers.

‘Six years yeah’ Peg asked Steve as they were both heading out and closing up for the night.

‘Yeah, six quick and wonderful years’ Steve said sarcastically.

‘Acting like you hated them’ Peggy asked Steve curious now. Steve trusted Peggy, he knew she would run to the papers about his relationship with James B. Barnes.

‘I love James with all my heart, but today isn’t really a day I want to remember’ Steve said staggering a little feeling uncomfortable.

‘Does he forget’ Peggy asks sniggering to herself.

‘No, never, that’s not it. My ma died four years ago today’ Steve said simply.

‘Shit Steve, I’m so sorry’ Peggy said walking over to him and hugging Steve.

Steve as fine, but as soon as Peggy put his arms around Steve he melted and broke his heart into her arms.

Bucky had gone out, he had made dinner for Steve and was waiting eagerly for Steve’s arrival, Bucky was really nervous as he very rarely cooked Steve. Bucky knew though that today was an emotional day for Steve too, his mother had died on this day too. Bucky never attended the funeral, coming to think of it Bucky can’t remember Steve ever mentioning a funeral, he couldn’t ever mention Clint or Sam saying anything about a funeral. How strange, he thought. Maybe Steve was too cut up about it.

Bucky had a good day at work, him and Brock Rumlow had started the first few shoots for next seasons catalogue. Bucky didn’t really think much of Brock Rumlow, he thought he was a bit of an asshole to be fair, Steve did disagree with Steve though, Bucky Barnes didn’t think Brock Rumlow was attractive not in the slightest, Steve was much nicer in Bucky’s eyes.

Bucky was about to set the table when he heard someone shouting his name.

All of a sudden Clint Barton and Tony Stark were standing in the foyer of Bucky’s penthouse, Bucky was annoyed now, they were ruining a special evening him and Steve had planned when he got home from the gallery.

‘We need to fire Brock Rumlow’ Tony demanded.

‘We need to get that piece of shit away from Steve forever’ Clint shouted, Bucky had never seen Clint so angry before. He was protective of his little cousin, but never this angry, he had tears in his eyes and Bucky realised this was serious.

‘What’s happened’ Bucky asked curious now.

‘Steve is stubborn and stupid and can’t ask for help’ Clint said again pacing around the foyer.

‘I helped him, I helped him and I should of told one of you, but I was scared that the whole thing was our fault’ Tony said gesturing towards himself and Bucky ‘and it was, someone witnessed the whole fucking thing, someone saw that bastard take Steve-‘

‘If this is something to do with my Steve, I want answers right now’ Bucky demanded, he wasn’t budging.

‘You might need to sit down for this’ Clint warned Bucky.

‘For fuck sake, tell me’ As Bucky swore he could see Thor and Loki look his way.

‘Remember that deal with Brock that we both fucked off because it wasn’t something we settle on at the moment, well it turns out the reason Rumlow was so pissed off with us was because he was in a shit load of debt, like huge, mega debt’ Tony said gesturing with his hands how much huge was ‘He told me that one way or another both one of us was going to suffer, one of us has suffered, suffered in silence, but still suffered. He wasn’t talking about me and you, or even Clint. He was talking about Steve’ Tony said stressfully rubbing his hands over his face.

‘I’m not following you’ Bucky confessed, he was confused. Steve had been off but it was nothing major. Maybe the slight change in the bedroom where Steve always had to be on top and Steve demanded it that way, but other than that everything was perfect.

‘Someone came to my office today, said that four years ago today, they saw Brock Rumlow kill Sarah Rogers and rape Steve, I swear it Bucky, they were saying it like they were watching a moving picture’ Clint said rather too quick.

‘It’s just rumours, nobody would dare to touch Steve or his mother’ Bucky confessed he was a little relieved that it was all bullshit.

‘It’s not, I was there’ Tony confessed.

Bucky felt like a dagger had been thrown straight into his chest, someone hurt his Steve.

He was seeing blind, powered on rage.

He grabbed Tony by the collar and shoved him against the wall.

‘Tell me everything now’ Bucky screamed.

‘I was looking for you, I saw Steve heading home, he was scared and looked like shit. His clothes were ripped. I never assumed someone raped him, he just said that him and Sarah had been attacked. He was freaked out, he was holding his trousers up’ Tony said and Bucky pushed him harder into the wall ‘He told me about his mother, Brock broke her neck in front of him. I sorted it out, I buried her. He never told me he was raped, I swear’ Tony confessed.

Bucky didn’t know what to do, he wanted his Tony, he wanted to kill Brock but most of all he wanted to crawl on his knees and beg Steve for forgiveness, for not being there when it happened. Bucky looked from Tony and his hands, eventually Bucky cried his heart out. Dropped to his knees and cried.

‘Where’s Steve right now’ Clint asked looking around the penthouse.

‘He will be at the gallery’ Tony said, Bucky couldn’t speak at all.

He wasn’t there for him, Steve needed him and he wasn’t there. Why didn’t Steve say something Bucky wondered, why did he keep it to himself for so long. Never once had Bucky thought that Steve had been raped when their ex pattern had changed.

‘What did he do after you buried Sarah’ Bucky asked a little too quiet.

‘I told him to go up to his apartment while I sorted it out’ Tony confessed.

‘You left him alone, his mother was murdered and he was raped and you left him alone’ Bucky said with anger in his voice.

‘I didn’t know he was raped’ Tony said.

Bucky wanted to go get Steve and talk and talk this out with him. He wanted to make him feel loved and make him feel like he wasn’t alone anymore. Bucky couldn’t think what Steve was going through. It broke Bucky’s heart.

‘I know Steve, if he knew you knew, he’d leave you. You mean more to him than anything else, he’d protect your reputation above all else. If he knew, Steve would be out that door and we both know that’ Clint said and Bucky agreed with him.

If Steve thought he was a problem or a burden on Bucky’s life he’d leave, thinking it’s the best for Bucky.

Bucky was still sat on the floor, Thor and Loki had stayed silent, Clint and Tony were whispering about Brock when Steve finally made it home late.

‘I’m home, I’m late, I know’ Steve said too sassy for the moment.

Steve looked at the three of them, what a sight Steve thought. What the hell was going on.

‘Happy anniversary baby’ Bucky said chirping up as soon as he saw Steve.

Bucky would let this drive him and Steve apart and Bucky wouldn’t let Steve just walk away either. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes to terms with what happened and Brock makes an appearance.

Steve Rogers wiped his eyes as he rode the elevator to the top of his and Bucky’s building, Bucky was going to kill Steve for being late, but he couldn’t help it. Once he started to cry on Peggy, that was it, the whole thing got out of control and he couldn’t stop himself from breaking his heart over it.

The doors opened and Steve walked out cheerful and pleasant like he usually did. He faked a lot of his emotion around Bucky because he didn’t want him to worry about him. But Bucky wasn’t stupid, he always knew when Steve was bothered.

The blonde walked in and saw Tony Stark, his cousin and his love all in a heated conversation. Steve didn’t think anything of it and thought Bucky had brought his work home for the evening.

‘I’m home, I’m late, I know’ Steve chanted.

Steve looked at all three of them in suspicion, what were they up to he asked himself. Bucky got up and smiled his usual devilish smile that always got Steve into bed.

‘Happy anniversary baby’ Bucky said happily but Steve could notice that Bucky had been crying.

‘Are you mad I was late’ Steve asked, if it hurt him that much Steve would go out of his way to make Bucky happy again if it was his fault he had been crying.

‘No, where have you been, you finished work at nine’ Bucky asked, Steve finished work two hours ago and it only take him twenty minutes to get home occasionally.

‘I was with Peggy’ He said simply with a little shrug.

‘You were with Peggy, your boss? Peggy Carter?’ Bucky asks, he wasn’t really bothered who Steve hung around with and Bucky trusted him with his life, but he had made plans with Bucky and it kind of hurt that he didn’t rush home to him.

Steve didn’t know what came over him, he was ready to have a perfect romantic night with Bucky to feeling very pissed off with him fast. For once in Steve’s life he let it out. All that hate he had for himself came out and it was all aimed at Bucky.

‘Do you have any idea what today is, cause let me tell you something, it isn’t our anniversary. It hasn’t been for a long time, ma died today. So excuse me If I don’t want to sit around with you and go over wedding china, cause quite frankly me and you both know that a wedding is never going to happen’ Steve ranted heading back towards the elevator ‘and another thing don’t assume I’m sleeping around on you with Peg, we both you you’ve had more men and women then hot dinners’ Steve shouted, but this time he didn’t leave ‘You know what, I live here too, so Both of you’ he pointed straight at Clint and Tony ‘Go home, because I’m piss and I want to have sex with Bucky’ He yelled a little louder which made him lose focus.

Tony and Clint looked at each other and then headed for the door. Bucky was angry but amused at the same time, he was definitely turned on and he could tell Steve was too.

‘What the hell was that abou-‘Bucky couldn’t finish his sentence before Steve had his tongue in Bucky’s mouth, Bucky held him closer and confided him anyway he could.

 

Bucky lay awake all night watching a naked Steve sleep beside him, he couldn’t believe that Brock Rumlow had done something so unforgiveable to his Steve. Bucky gently pulled Steve closer and kissed the back of his neck. It was torturing Bucky that someone else had their hands-on Steve, especially when consent wasn’t given.

‘I promise not to let anyone hurt you again’ Bucky whispered to a sleeping Steve before putting his head back on the pillow and falling asleep.

Steve heard Bucky, his eyes were open and Steve heard him.

Bucky knew he thought, Bucky knew.

How did he know?

Who could have told him?

When was he told?

Steve didn’t know what to do, he just lay there and let Bucky cuddle him some more.

 

The next morning Steve woke up to Bucky snoring beside him, it was seven o’clock and Steve wanted out of Bucky’s grasp.

Steve headed to into the kitchen to see if there was coffee on and to his delight he was right. Everything was better when you had coffee.

Steve sat down on one of the stools and drank his coffee in silence. Steve didn’t know what to do, Bucky knew he kept thinking.

Bucky knew and Steve knew he knew. But Bucky hadn’t asked Steve about it.

Steve knew one thing though, if Bucky asked he would tell him this time and accept the consequences.

 

At around two-thirty in the afternoon Bucky had a call from Tony asking him to come into work, apparently from what Steve could gather a Cristobal Balenciaga was holding on the line and wanted to work with Bucky.

Steve tagged along to the office excited for his partner that somebody else in the fashion industry had discovered him and wanted to work with him.

Bucky was desperate to speak to Cristobal that he literally ran into his office. Steve waited outside and made small talk with Bucky’s assistant Maria Hill. She was a pleasant woman but Steve could tell that she idolised Bucky. She always looked at him like he was something to eat. Steve would agree with him, yes Bucky was in fact a nice dish, it was just a shame he was his.

Maria excused herself as she left for the afternoon, that left Steve alone in the small office before Bucky’s. Steve waited for Bucky to finish by looking at Maria’s personal photographs, she had some of her family and one with her and Bucky. God Steve thought, they did look like a couple. From what Steve remembered it was last year’s Christmas party.

Steve leaned against her desk, tapping his hand on his thigh, Bucky had been on the phone for ages, but Steve waited patiently for him to finish.

Steve shot up, out of his slouched position.

‘Maria, I need to see Mr. Barnes now’

Steve went still, his eyes popped out of his head and he looked like a deer that was about to get hit. He couldn’t move and all he wanted to do was run into Bucky’s office and lock himself in there with Bucky.

Brock Rumlow was staring straight back at him and Steve was petrified.

‘Maria isn’t here, leave’ Steve said trying to come off tough, but the little guy was shitting it.

Brock was a huge guy and could snap Steve if he tried, he was about the same size as Bucky, but maybe a little taller.

He moved closer to Steve and smiled as he realised who the little guy was, yes Brock remember Steve, he couldn’t take his mind of it. Brock was sick, he fantasised over that night a thousand times. He knew Bucky was in the next room but that made Brock even more excited to see Steve again.

He walked straight over to Steve and put both his hand of Steve tiny hips, Brock pushed himself right up against Steve, until Steve stumbled, hitting Maria’s desk.

‘Did you feel me afterwards’ Brock whispered tightening his grip on Steve hips and pressing his face into Steve’s neck, breathing him in ‘Did you tell your fashion designer boyfriend about me’ He asked Steve.

Steve just shook his head and held his breath, he thought about screaming but he was too scared to even speak.

‘Good, if you so much as tell anyone what I did, I will find you. I know where you live, with him. I will find you and I will do it so much harder’ Brock threatened ‘It would make you hate yourself’ this time he took Steve’s chin roughly and made Steve look at him.

‘Tell me you understand’ Brock said making Steve feel really small, smaller then he was.

‘I under-‘ Steve swallowed ‘I understand’ he said in a small voice.

Steve squeezed his eyes closed and prayed that Brock would disappear in front of him.

Brock didn’t go into Bucky’s office, he left. He left Steve standing there wanting to die.

Steve picked up Maria’s little desk bin and brought breakfast and lunch back up, he was scared and for the first time since he’d been raped he felt dirty.

In that moment Steve wanted to die.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is also hiding a pretty big secret and Sam is excited to be spending some time with Steve, or so he believes.

Clint Barton entered his apartment in Manhattan, he lived alone, like he always did. Clint preferred it that way, less stress he thought. It had been a stressful night for Clint, he had just returned home from Bucky’s apartment after someone had told him Brock Rumlow had raped his cousin and murdered his aunt. Clint couldn’t get his mind around it, it was hard thinking that someone had planned to hurt. Everyone else knew this too, but it all made sense now. Clint remember back to times when Steve would shudder away from him or times when Steve had been uncomfortable in Bucky’s arms.

Clint didn’t know whether to cry or scream, he was angry that someone hurt his little cousin, that someone had hurt his family. Clint stood in his dark apartment thinking, thinking how he could kill Brock Rumlow, thinking about his aunt and thinking about Steve.

He was so angry and hurt, angry at the fact that someone who wanted to make Bucky and Tony suffer, thought Steve was the way forward and hurt due to the fact that Steve hadn’t said a damn word to him, hurt that Steve had Clint fooled that aunt Sarah had a brain haemorrhage. Clint felt like he had been fooled and betrayed, but his heart went out to his little cousin, the hell must Steve be going through, to keep that to yourself for so long. Clint was grateful that Tony was there to help Steve out, but he thought it was wrong that Sarah didn’t get a funeral, she was just buried somewhere, somewhere Steve and Clint didn’t know.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck’ Clint chanted.

‘Excuse me’

Clint wasn’t in the mood tonight and the fact that his booty call was standing in the door way of his kitchen didn’t help matters at all. Clint Barton didn’t have many secrets, other then Steve being raped and Sarah being murdered, he didn’t have many secrets. He had a few, not major ones but a few and one of them was, Clint Barton was having an affair with super model Natasha Romanov. Clint knew Natasha through Bucky and Clint knew Natasha was engaged to actor Bruce Banner, which made it harder, Clint wasn’t a bad person, but you can’t help who you love.

‘Not tonight Nat’ Clint said turning slowly in his spot.

It was dark and Clint could only just make Natasha out. Natasha only came to see Clint when Bruce was away filming or away in general. Clint and Natasha weren’t exclusive with their feelings and have never once told each other the three words that messes so many relationships up.

‘Bruce is away, I thought you’d want to see me’ Natasha said lightly and made her way over to Clint in the dark.

She reached for his face and placed a gentle kiss to his lips, she cared for him and she did love Clint and she knew that Clint loved her in his own way.

‘Fuck sake Nat, I said no. Run along to your fiancé’ Clint wasn’t in the mood and he knew Natasha wanted comforting like she always did.

Natasha felt like a horrible person, the crime she committed was loving two people at once.

Clint could tell slightly that Natasha was hurt, but Clint knew she would get over it, Natasha never let anything bother her.

‘What’s happened’ That’s all Natasha had to say and Clint relaxed.

‘It’s Steve’

‘Stevie’ Natasha asked with a hint of confusion.

‘He got raped four years ago and never told anyone’ Clint told her.

‘What’ Natasha asked walking over to the light switch and flooding the room with light ‘Tell me’ she said grabbing Clint’s arm and leading him to the couch.

‘Tony and Bucky screwed Brock Rumlow over and he got them back by getting Steve’ Clint told Natasha.

‘Why Steve? I understand because of Bucky, but Steve has nothing to do with Tony’ Clint wondered that for a bit.

‘I haven’t got a clue, but there’s more’ He confessed.

‘Brock killed Sarah’ Natasha was confused ‘Sarah is Steve’s ma, my aunt’ He told her.

Natasha loved Steve since she first met him, he was a dear friend to her and she couldn’t believe that someone so sweet had been hurt in such a way.

‘I think Steve is suffering and I can’t get to him, he’s not right anymore. I need to get him away from Bucky for a while’ after Clint said this Natasha moved in disapproval ‘the fame, the money, the spotlight. It isn’t helping’ Clint said passionate about this.

‘And where would you take him’ Natasha asked.

‘Out of New York, away from this place for a bit, he hasn’t healed yet and he needs to be around people he knows had nothing to do with it’ Clint straightened up a little ‘like me and Sam’.

‘So, your what? Just going to kidnap him, Bucky wouldn’t let you take him away without him’ Natasha stated.

Clint knew that and he liked Bucky a lot, but family came first ‘Who said he wouldn’t come willing’ Clint said looking down at his shoes, Natasha didn’t say anything else, she just sat there rubbing Clint’s back showing some comfort.

 

Sam Wilson wasn’t great at his job, but that was only because he hated it, working on a shoe stall didn’t do much business and Sam knew why. People didn’t want to give him money and that was fine, Sam didn’t want to stay in this city anyway. Sam Wilson had big things planned in his life, big things indeed.

Tonight, Sam was excited, he had made plans with Steve to meet him at a diner near his place. It had been a few months since they saw each other. Sam had missed his best friend and he missed the little guy moaning about the stairs in their building and missed Steve coughing every time he made it to the top.

Sam had only met Bucky a few times but they were friends, Sam felt like they were only friends because Steve was actually sleeping with Bucky.

Sam rushed to get ready, he quickly got changed and dressed in his best clothes before heading out the door and practically running down the stairs.

Sam dashed across the street to the diner, cars were beeping at him and a driver had shouted abuse at him for running out, but Sam didn’t care. He was so excited to be seeing Steve again.

He walked into the diner and scanned the place for his little friend, he couldn’t see Steve but he was getting stared at by other people enjoying their food. He turned around and looked at the other side of the diner, frantically looking around for Steve, he couldn’t spot him anywhere and took a seat. He thought that Steve was just running late, Steve was going to walk in at any moment now and sit down opposite him.

Sam waited and waited and waited.

Then the bell rang and the door to the diner opened.

Sam didn’t turn around, if could be Steve, it could not be Steve.

Sam was surprised and anxious when Clint Barton sat down opposite him.

‘Hey Sam’ Clint said slowly, eyeing Sam up and down.

‘Hey man’ Sam said back, he was confused. Where was Steve?

‘Steve’s in trouble and I’ve got a plan to get him away from Bucky for a while’ Clint offered.

Sam didn’t understand what Clint was getting at, did Steve know about this? Sam didn’t know much about Bucky but he knew he was good for Steve, the best for Steve actually. Sam had never seen anyone love his best friend the way Bucky loved him. But Sam was loyal to Steve and if he was in danger and Clint was asking for his help, then Sam knew it was big and Sam Wilson would always protect Steve Rogers.

Sam Wilson was in, if he needed help or protection then Sam Wilson was in.

He had one question to ask.

‘Does Steve know about this plan’ Sam asked.

Clint Barton just shook his head, it must be big then Sam thought.

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter, hope It was ok


End file.
